Deals
by Nalet
Summary: Bill cipher makes a deal with the beast to get rid of Dipper for good.
1. Chapter 1

"I need you to take care of a certain kid for me." Bill cipher said as he lit a lamp.

When the lamp lit a strange shadow like figure appeared. The figure looked as though he were covered in fur and had long twisted antlers. The only thing with any color were his eyes. They were like multicolored targets. He spoke in a deep voice like the voice of all the monsters that haunt the nightmares of children. This thing was truly a beast.

"Who do you need me to take care of?" He asked.

Bill started showing images of a small brown haired boy in a blue vest.

"Pinetree here is getting to close to finding out about my plan." Bill said.

"I say we propose a deal." The beast said.

"Yes yes I know." Bill stated. "If you do this for me, I will make sure this flame never goes out."

The triangle held out his hand now covered in blue flames. The beast shook the hand and the deal was sealed.

The two beings then disappeared, and fulfilled their end of the deal.

"Dipper would you quit reading that book," Mabel complained. "You're being boring."

"Oh come on Mabel I just found a page about some strange part in the forest." Dipper protested.

"Isn't the entire forest strange?" Mabel disagreed.

"Yeah, but this part is different from the rest of the forest." Dipper told his sister.

"Let's go check it out." Mabel said doing anything she could to get her brother to do something.

Dipper agreed and the two headed off. They walked and walked in the forest in the direction the journal said to. Eventually the trees became long and dark. The branches began to block out the sun.

"Dipper it's kinda creepy here." Mabel began to make sure she remained close to her brother.

Dipper stayed silent.

"How about we go home?" Mabel said.

"Hey look at this." Dipper said pointing to a page in the journal.

"It says there might be a whole bunch of different creatures here." Dipper said excitedly.

Mabel gave in and continued to follow her brother.

They walked and walked for what felt like hours, until they heard something.

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

They looked around and saw nothing. When they continued walking the shadowy figure appeared. It followed the twins until it noticed the triangle.

"You didn't say there would be two of them. The last time I dealt with siblings it didn't end well." The beast said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, that's cause you took the dumb one first. This time take care of the smart one." Bill said pointing at Dipper.

The triangle disappeared and the beast got to work. The creature began to sing a song that went something like this.

 _Come wayward souls_

 _Who wander through the darkness_

 _There is a light for the lost and the meek_

 _Sorrow and fear_

 _Are easily forgotten_

 _When you submit to the soil of the earth._

He sung quietly just enough to scare the kids. When he finished he could hear the triangle's voice echo in his head.

"I told you to get rid of the kid not sing him a lullaby." It said.

The beast ignored him and continued what he was doing.

"Dipper did you hear the singing?" Mabel asked.

"No it was probably just the wind." Dipper said.

"Dipper I don't like it here let's go back." Mabel said tugging on her brother's arm.

"Ok." Dipper sighed in defeat. The two turned around and froze for a moment.

"Do you remember what direction we came in?" Dipper asked.

Mabel shook her head. They looked around for anything familiar, but it was all the same. It was all the dark, spooky, unknown forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have your phone?" Dipper asked his twin sister.

She shook her head no in response.

"Wait a minute there's a map in the journal." Dipper remembered and flipped to the page in his book.

"Here." He pointed to the map.

He studied the page and looked around himself.

The two smiled and headed back home. They walked in the direction the map said to for almost an hour.

"Dipper, what's taking so long?" Mabel asked.

"We probably just traveled farther then we thought." He said trying to reassure his scared sister.

They walked and walked, but the forest never seemed to end.

"Dipper, I'm tired how much longer until we get home?" Mabel asked.

Dipper stared questionably at his usually energetic sister. He made sure he checked her eyes, just to be safe.

"Are you feeling ok?" Dipper asked her.

"Mm-hmm" She said in a drowsy voice. "I'm just really tired and my legs hurt."

Dipper and Mabel continued to walk, though Dipper kept a close eye on his sister.

Eventually they came across an old wooden house.

"Hey, Mabel, maybe we can rest in there." Dipper pointed out.

She smiled and knocked on the door.

A young girl answered. "Hello" She said.

"Uh, hey me and my sister were wondering if we could stay here for just a moment." Dipper began to explain. "We're lost and we've been walking for hours probably."

The girl giggled, for Dipper reminded her of someone. "Yes of course you can come in, my name's Beatrice."

They walked in to see the girls family, and a young boy in a blue poncho looking thing (I have no idea what the proper name for it is) and a pointed red hat. The boy's brother was playing around with a frog.

"Who's this?" The boy asked.

"I'm Dipper and this is Mabel."

"Well I'm Wirt and he is Gregg." The boy said pointing to his brother.

Everyone introduced themselves and had a great time, but in the forest were two beings watching.

"What's taking you so long just kill them already." Bill complained.

"Be patient they're not ready." The beast said.

"When will they be?" Bill asked.

"When they've lost hope." The beast said.

"That's all, well if you would've told me I could've taken care of that for you." Bill began to laugh.


End file.
